Dancer In The Dark
by Lady Xiao Qiao
Summary: Xiao Qiao wakes up in the night after having a bad dream. She wonders why Zhou Yu married her over other women in the Wu Kingdom. Of course Zhou Yu tells her and the couple have never been happier! This is my first fan fic so please review!


**Dancer In The Dark**

_This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it. It is about my favorite Dynasty Warriors couple Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing it!_

_Disclaimer; I do not own Dynasty Warriors or the charcters in my fanfic._

Xiao Qiao awoke with a start, beads of sweat dripping down her moon shaped face. By the state of her bed covers she knew that she had been moving about whilst having her nightmare. She looked around the room and saw that everything was in order. Everything was how she left it, including Lord Zhou Yu, who was soundly asleep beside her.

She looked at him as he slept. "He looks like he's having sweet dreams," she thought

He looked so peaceful; he was lying on his side with his arms held close to him as if a Xiao shaped object should be there. Xiao Qiao continued to watch him for a while, stroking his hair, then down to his muscular arms which were above the covers.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she thought with a happy sigh.

Xiao Qiao lent down and kissed him on the cheek, but he did not stir he just continued sleeping peacefully. She moved off the bed being careful not to wake Zhou Yu up and slid her shoes onto her dainty feet. She walked over to a chair where she has left her dressing gown. It was the one Zhou Yu had bought her for their anniversary. It was made from the finest red silk with embroidered white jasmine, lilies and orchids on the back and around the cuffs of her sleeves. She put it on over her night gown and then walked over to her fans. As she picked them up she looked over at Zhou Yu again, but he was still in the same position she left him in.

She opened the doors which lead onto the veranda as quietly as she could and stepped out into the moonlit night. She walked down the wooden steps and onto the path that lead down to the large pond. As she walked she looked up at the stars, which seemed to smile down at her. The moon was full and the night sky looked as if it was wearing it as a pendant.

The garden was quiet. It was nice for a change rather than hearing the rage of war that was on their doorstep. Xiao Qiao continued her way down the path and she thought, "Zhou Yu could have had any woman he wanted as his wife, why did he pick me?"

Though she was blessed with great beauty that would put the most beautiful flower to shame, she was not the smartest of girls and sometimes would say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Some thought that she was boisterous and childish. Her older sister Da Qiao was much more grown up, smarter and graceful than her, so sometimes she wished she was more like her. But still, there were many other women in the Wu kingdom that could have been a better match then her.

She got down to the pond and saw the moon, just as radiant in the reflection of the water as it was the sky. She bent down at the edge of the pond and watched as the water lilies bob up and down on the ripples the coy made as they darted through the reeds. As she stood up she stumbled back a little where her balance was not quite right and she let out a little giggle. She walked round the pond to reach a grassy bit which had bamboo clusters and cherry blossoms.

The moonlight beamed down as she stood in the middle of her imaginary world where there was no war and no suffering. She looked up at the clear sky then began to dance. She swayed her arms from side to side with her fans closed, and then she opened them as she turned around. She stepped forward, turned around as she moved her arms above her, her fans moving as graceful as she was. She just wished she could be this graceful all the time, not just when she danced.

As she continued to dance she did not notice that Zhou Yu had woken up to discover she had gone. He walked down to the garden just in his bed robes, his arms and chest exposed to the night. As he headed towards the pond he noticed a figure with fans dancing amongst the bamboo and cherry blossoms. He continued to walk and stood by a tree and continued to watch her. Xiao Qiao continued to dance and had not noticed her husband watching her.

Zhou Yu watched his angel as she danced. The cool night's breeze blew her long flowing chestnut hair, and then her robes flowed around her. He was mesmerised by her beauty and the fact that she was all his. "She is the most beautiful and radiant woman in all the land, why on earth is she married to me?" he thought to himself, "I'm so lucky to have her. No woman in the Wu kingdom could match her. She really is an angel."

As Xiao Qiao turned she noticed a figure by the tree, she was about to run back inside when she realised that it was her Zhou Yu. She smiled and waved as he walked towards her. She placed her fans up against the nearest tree and held her hands behind her back and swayed a cute little sway. He smiled back as he reached his angel and placed his hands gently around her dainty waist. She stopped swaying and looked up at him. She could have melted as she looked into his dark eyes. But though they were dark, his eyes were calming and gentle.

"Why were you out here my Zhou Yu?" she asked.

"I noticed that my little Xiao Qiao was not in my arms in bed, so I came out to find you so I could put you back where you belong," he said with a smile.

"Umm, sorry," she replied, "But I had a bad dream and it woke me up and I thought I'd come out for a walk and um….I bought my fans out too so I could dance as it was such a nice night…."

Zhou Yu stopped her mid sentence by placing a finger on her lips. "Well I'm glad you came out to dance. I don't think I could have dreamed about an angel dancing in the moonlight."

Xiao Qiao giggled when she heard him say that. He certainly did have a way with words. "Zhou Yu," she said looking up at him, "Why did you marry me?"

Zhou Yu looked puzzled at her question but replied with a smile; "Because you make me whole." That was all he said, but somehow that was the only thing she needed to hear. "Why did you marry me?" he asked in return.

She looked up at the stars to find her answer; "Because I love you. So so much. You make me feel like I can do anything. That I'm not afraid of anything. You just make everything bad go away," she stopped at gazed back into his calming eyes, "Because no one else can make me feel the way I'm feeling now."

Zhou Yu smiled at her. "I couldn't have put that any better myself. I don't think I would have lived if you hadn't of come into my life that day."

With that he pulled her closer into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head into his muscular chest. Zhou Yu rested his chin on her head as he stroked her hair. He sighed; "Xiao Qiao, I love you so much."

"I love you too Zhou Yu," she replied as a single tear ran down her cheek.

She moved back slightly so she could see his face again. He looked down at his angel as she smiled up at him. "Some how I don't think Sun Ce married an angel," he said as he wiped away the tear.

Xiao Qiao smiled even more because of his comment. He caressed her face and then moved his hand round to the back of her neck and nestled his fingers in her hair. The two leaned toward each other and their lips met for a passionate yet loving kiss.

The moon and stars could only look down upon them and envy at the love they shared between the two of them. They walked back to their room hand in hand, not saying a word. They were just content knowing that they were together. The heavens that night smiled upon them. For they knew that they would never witness love like this again.

**The End.**

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. All comments will be welcome so I can work on them for my next one!! Don't know what it will be on though!!


End file.
